


Avengers

by DawnieWrites



Series: Clintasha Week on Tumblr [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 02:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DawnieWrites/pseuds/DawnieWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2012 Day 3<br/>In her professional opinion, they did not truly become a team until Pepper was abducted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avengers

There are days when Natasha flashes back to that first mission, when Loki came to Earth and rained hell down upon it in the form of an alien army. There are days, when the arguments are stupid and they can never agree on anything, and on those days she sincerely thinks that maybe Bruce Banner was right in his assessment. The Avengers are a time bomb of the greatest self-destructive possibility; and then there are the calm days.  
There are days in Avengers tower she spends sparring with Steve and comparing fighting techniques. There are days she spends locked in a game of chess, an intellectual battle of the brain with Bruce. There are days where Tony does not annoy her half as much as usual, and they discuss potentially useful upgrades to his Iron Man armor. There are the very rare days, on one of Thor's extended visits, when the two just sit and talk about the differences between their two worlds, and she opens his mind to the world of a tactician. There are days they spend picking their way through Tony's extensive DVD collection, educating Steve on modern pop culture. These days are her favorite; these days usually begin and end with her wrapped in Clint's arms, safe in one of their rooms in Avengers Tower.

But, in her professional opinion, they did not truly become a team, become the Avengers, until one of the worst possible scenarios occurred; Pepper was abducted on her way to the airport in California. Everyone was present in the lab, observing one of Tony and Bruce's latest experiments, when Tony received the ransom call. He was all set to pay it when JARVIS announced that he had been able to trace the call per 'Ms. Potts' backdoor programming, installed by Ms. Romanoff.' They had all silently agreed that no-one else was to get involved.

They were Avengers after all, and they took care of their own, and Pepper was one of theirs.

Later that night, after Pepper had been recovered safely from the clutches of her sloppy, would-be captors and was ensconced safely with Tony on his private floor of the tower, Natasha made it a point to ask Bruce:

"Are we still a time bomb?"

"Most definitely," he replied, not looking up from the computer he was working on, "we've just managed to install a longer fuse."

Natasha can't help but disagree. She and Clint were always partners, always a team; but she can't help but feel that the two of them have found a place here. No matter what, they would always be partners – they had been partners for too long and worked far too well together for that to ever change – but the word 'team' had taken on a whole new meaning for the both of them. They didn't trust people easily, but they trusted their team, trusted the Avengers, and they were prepared now; prepared for the monsters and the magic and every possibility in-between.


End file.
